Problem: Express $0.0565$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.0565$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{565}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $565$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{565}{10000}$